Flying Ice
by shadowsorel
Summary: Sub-Zero and Kitana finally confess their feelings for each other. (Rated M for future lemon.)
1. My Blue Beauty

The soft patter patter of the countless raindrops seldom soothed the cryomancer, and this moment was no exception. He ran towards the little diner in that one busy street. The rain seemed to gain weight and speed, convincing the cryomancer to wait a little under a roofed bus stop. He looked at the pole near the intersection, read the cliché street names

N. MAIN ST.

W. EBONY AV.

tilted his head to the right and lowered it toward a flickering neon sign.

L**i**-' **Su**zi-'s **P**a-c**ake** H-**u**s**e**

There it was. The place he'd been scouting for the last paragraph. Despite the many bright lights, the dark and depressing city looked dark and depressing, with darkness and depression lingering in the dark and depressing city streets of the dark and depressing city. Okay, that's enough redundant poetry.

The cars slowed down due to rain obsucing their vision, their headlights illuminating the somehow stimulated blackness. The rainfall seemed to intensify, yet all the images seemed as clear as the sky on a good day.

Today was not a good day.

He tried turning his head towards the brightest source of light, which wasn't easy since massive and bright lights shone and originated from more than one direction. And if he did find the brightest, he'd be better off staring into the sun. But it's raining, and nighttime, so who really gives a shit about the sun?

_This rain seems to hate me,_ he thought. It did hate him, and an awful lot, too. It hates him because he is a person and God really hates everybody. Come on! How long can The Big Guy hold a grudge? It's been over 9000 years, and dinosaurs have been proven to have actually existed. Don't give me some bullshit story about a snake talking. It's not Subby's fault You spilled Your coffee on this site's servers.

He began to run, run, _run_ toward the diner. Why she would pick a diner, he didn't know. The rain didn't exactly go easy on him, and you're probably thinking, _'I get it, the rain is heavy. Now stop it.'_ Well, just so you know, it's for the goldfish reading this story, and it's either emphasis on the extremely heavy rain or me raving about the darkness and depression in the dark and depressing city. Which one would you prefer? Yeah, I thought so.

He slowed down for some reason, exhaustion being the most likely. Because Subby somehow morphed into a fatass so quickly. He snapped his head toward a gigantic screen. These people seemed to be concerned about other thing rather than their safety. Words flashed across the screen.

_**The Crescendolls**_

_That's what everyone was so concerned about now? A band?_

A homeless man (with a ratty, old cloak... thing draped over him) was also gazing up at the screen, and despite not being able to see his face, he appeared bitter. He seemed to lift his hand as if wanting to touch one of the musicians, then clenching his fist as if wanting to exact revenge. His hand returned to the inside of the cover, and he strolled away. He was very slow. The police were nearby.

Sub-Zero began to run again. The homeless man seemed to slow down, even slower than the incredibly slow pace he was already walking. It was made obvious when Sub-Zero approached him, and he barely moved. Stuff ensues.

"Bitch, move!" shouted the cryomancer. And he shoved the homeless man, causing him to fall to the ground. The police immediately noticed and tried to track down Sub-Zero but then realized that the man he pushed over was a homeless man. At the time, it was illegal to be homeless because your AIDS-loaded cock spread the disease to every animal. Because of that, the police helped the homeless man up... and handcuffed him, because you know those policemen are freaks, considering what they're into.

The homeless man's name was Shep. Also, he wasn't homeless. Or human, for that matter, but that's not relevant to the story in any way.

Sub-Zero picked up speed right away, running once again towards the diner, and he could've _sworn_ the sidewalk was softening. He managed to get a hold of that one neon sign he saw earlier, and made his way towards it. He was greeted by warm, auburn lights coming from the inside the building, along with several people occupying it, and a waterproof canopy above him, right above and beside the windows and doorway. He quickly pulled the door open and was saluted by the gentle jingle of a bell that rung when the doorway was cleared.

A doormat was conviniently under his feet. His soggy-sneaker-donning feet. He wiped his feet, despite it being futile, seeing as even his socks are drenched. The old lady at the counted smiled at him. A warm, accepting smile. Grateful, even, though not ear to ear. She then pulled out a red leather-covered, plush stool for him from under the counter, allowing him to comfort himself on it, and parted her lips.

"Hi, sonny! Would'cha like a cuppa cawfee?"

Her voice was foreign to him; her accent was very nasal, and the frequency was extraordinarily high. Though she was no Sindel, she came close. Sub-Zero nodded politely, and the lady went on to grab the coffee pot from the coffee maker, which had just finished making coffee. She poured some into a fairly large mug and brought it towards the cryomancer. The strangely pleasant aroma overtook him, and he was just about to take a sip when she interrupted him.

"Sonny, how 'bout some cream'n shuga fah dat cawfee?"

Well, some flavor for his hot coffee would be nice.

Wait.

_Hot coffee_?

What is _wrong_ with him?

"Yes, please."

And she placed a small vase-like container to his right, within his hand's reach, and he could see the small, white, grainy substance. A clunk was heard from his left, and he immediately grasped the spoon, the rainwater already running down his arm along with said spoon. A towel was neatly placed in front of him, and the lady gestured for him to go ahead and dry himself. Considering that freezing himself in front of dozens of people and then breaking out of his ice shell would freak them out, he rubbed the towel against the top of his head, trying to get every single droplet of rain. She walked away, presumably to the kitchen.

"Sonny, would'cha like regyalah or vanilla?"

"Vanilla, please."

And a small, porcelain pitcher appeared to his right, nearly filled to the brim with a creamy, milky liquid. He lightly gripped it and poured it into the coffee, watching the dark brown-black blend with the white and creating a caramel substance. He gently dipped the spoon in the mug and stirred it countless times, really wanting that sugar and vanilla to dissolve. And at that moment, he realized there was both sugar and vanilla in his steaming coffee; it was going to be too sweet for him. And then he realized: he was going to be drinking steaming coffee.

_What is wrong with me?_

He then moved a napkin holder in front of his hand, which had started to form small masses of ice out of habit. He was being careful to not let it be seen, as if it was to be seen, people will call the paparazzi and people would take pictures and write stories and the police would take him to be quarantined simply because he wasn't completely human and they were jerkasses.

"Oh, iced cawfee! Dunno where ya got dat ice from, though. Hey, by any chance, dooya know a 'Koo-ah-yee'?"

Kuai. The way she pronounced his name somehow made him cringe, and he felt chills go down his back. But then again, that's normal.

"Um, yes. That's me, Kuai Liang."

"You're 'Koo-ah-yee'? Funny, ya look mo' like a 'John'."

"Why do you ask?"

"Some lady named Kit's waiting for ya."

"Oh, thank you."

The elder woman directed her towards the lady in question, who sat on an empty table. Her hair was unbelievably long and dark brown, her eyes were a light brown, she had a somewhat pale complexion, and she wore a light blue camisole and blue jeans, which definitely looked dry, as opposed to his soggy black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Ah, yes, here she was, with the thin-lipped smi- frown? Why was she frowning? Did he do something to disappoint her? Because it's obvious that he cares about her despite canonically not saying a word to her and overall not giving a shit about her.

She gestured for him to sit down across from her. Sub-Zero handed the elder the towel, seeing as she would need it to wipe the water off the stool. He would have dried it himself, but it's not his diner, is it? Would you clean the bathroom of your own home? Possibly. Would you clean up the bathroom at a Taco Bell? Never. For obvious reasons. That place is basically a gas chamber. You'd get all woozy, nauseous, light-headed, and want to faint. Your nose wouldn't really appreciate it, either.

She still held that same frown, as if she were hiding something.

"Kuai," she said. At that point, it was all she could get out, unsure of whether to carry on from there.

"My Blue Beauty," he sighed. Now she remembered what she wanted to converse about. I wonder if she's naturally blonde.

"That's what I want to talk about with you. I've... been seeing someone else."

"Kitana... _how could you_?"

"Well, we're not exactly communicating, are we?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" shouted Liu Kang, but neither of them gave a fuck because people tend to hate azns. With good reason.

"Well, that doesn't make it okay to see other men!" Kuai yelled.

"It doesn't matter anymore! I stopped seeing him a while ago. I've just been... lonely."

"That's no excuse! Who was he?"

"Does it really matter, Kuai?"

"To me it does!"

"15 years old with blue hair and green eyes."

Kuai wanted to cry. Hey, that rhymes! I think. But he wanted to cry because he suddenly cared about Kitana for some reason.

"Don't tell me it's who I think it is."

As if on cue, a young, masculine, taunting voice chirped, "You're too slow!"

* * *

_**Guess who Kitana had an affair with, and I'll write you a one-shot of whatever you like.**_

**This is a crack AU miniseries I'm going to work on a bit, for, possibly, your amusement, which will evidently revolve around the SubbyXKitty pairing. I'm not sure as to whether I should put this in crossovers, seeing as they only make cameos, but for now... meh.**

**As for ****_Ruling A Kingdom_****, I've almost finished the chapter. For me, it's pretty pathetic to work on a piece of shit that's going to be less than a thousand words, but, I have to. I'm not going to let it end so suddenly.**

**I was listening to "Nightvision" by Daft Punk, hence the heavy rain... and a blatant cameo. It's very obvious that I'm very excited about their album, and that I am one of their biggest fans. Well that's what happens when you've listened to them since before you were born.**

**I basically wrote this to practice with accents, particularly with Suzie, the exaggeratedly nasal old lady. So, I'd actually need an opinion on her voice. That is, if your nice enough to give me an opinion. (I miss having reviews. :'( )**


	2. Man Alive!

**I'm ditching phonetic accents in the dialogue. They're no fun to work with.**

* * *

"Kitana, how could you?" Kuai sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't feel that same burning passion we had... Wait. How long ago did we have it?"

"You have a point. Since when did we actually feel anything for each other?"

Kitana had only a second to consider something she would say for her true blue match. Maybe they shouldn't stay. If she could put that into words-

A man walked by, brownish-blond curls on the top of his head, a light stubble developing on his face. His eyes were unmistakably brown, contrasting against his pale complexion. He was a bit tall and quite lanky, and if his pacing could say anything, it was telling the two he was quite nervous. He stopped and looked at Kitana's eyes and began to speak.

"E- excuse me. Do you- Do you know where this particular hotel is? I have to..."

She noticed his constant stuttering and his accent, which sounded foreign. French, maybe.

"... And seeing as I have been lost for a- a while, and my friend took my helmet, I really, really need your help. I have to leave tomorrow."

_Have I seen you before?_

Before she could answer, Kuai told him, "Walk to next block, turn left, walk three blocks, and turn right. In about five streets, you'll see the hotel."

The man stared into her eyes, not daring to blink, as if he were pleading or manipulating, yet his lips were parted, giving off the impression of a blank facial expression. He blinked and turned to Kuai, making the eerie eye contact again, before finally saying, "Thank you," and walking off as if it never happened. His steps mysteriously echoed through the busy streets.

For an unspecified while, Kitana hadn't a single thought in her head. It took that while for her brain to reconfigure, seemingly rewiring itself with a few metaphorical sparks flying off in her head. The same went for Kuai, who was staring off into a rotting building without any real focus. But during that last and largest spark, the idealistic images of the two flooded their minds, leading to Kitana regretting considering breaking up with Sub-Zero.

"I love you," she said desperately in an out-of-character way.

"I forgive you," he responded.

* * *

Years passed by like gentle breezes. Infidelities were unheard of. At least Sub-Zero is sure of that. But beyond hugs and kisses, the two haven't gone above and beyond. Despite that, the couple was very happy. Kissing, hugging, laying in the grass on a sunny day, going to the beach against Kuai's will, and simply enjoying relaxing outings were usually parts of their agenda, to make up for all those games in which they haven't given a shit for each other.

Gentle breezes included helping Kitana adjust more to the urban area around her, coaxing her to get a job, and looking for an apartment for her to rent. Also, to never respond to anything sounding like the following. (And _especially_ not responding with her steel fans.)

"Yo, wazzup, my nigga?"

"Ya gotta nice ass, bitch!"

"I'm gon' beat the shit outta you!"

"Ya got that dope?"

The two loved to travel. They enjoyed absorbing sights foreign to them, marveling in their beauty and uniqueness, from the skyscrapers to the many statues. Even Mount Rushmore. How they had enough money now was a puzzle, since the Princess of Edenia seemed too preoccupied with her alleged lover to actually attend to her semi-native realm. But who cares? She's with him now. And they're perfect for each other. They're both blue. They're both awesome... Uh... Any other reason they're a great couple? Because that's all I got.

Eventually, the two grew tired of the many overly urban cities. They had moved to California (Beverly Hills, to be precise), intending on maybe making something of themselves and raise a beautiful family. He was the "secretly artsy" type, despite not showing it and hiding it all with "duties" and "his clan" and other bullshit like that.

She felt quite fulfilled even with a simpler life of simpler responsibilities and chastity. Until a fated day. She was ready. Her partner was ready.

Kitana was indeed satisfied with her partner. He held a promise of peace, despite attempted murder. Several times.

Kitana made eye contact with her partner, who was on her bed, licking her lips in anticipation. The shining blue from her partner aroused the Princess. She looked over to him, making sure he was eying her. He twitched, nervous and confused. It was obvious that he was inexperienced in this area, whereas Kitana had plenty of skill, and was eager to lend him a few tips. She pulled off her mask.

She took her time with the strings, moving her fingers about the knot, making sure he was paying attention. She sensually and slowly peeled off her bustier, allowing him to eye the beauty of those rounded masses of flesh. Especially after she fully removed it. _Oh yes,_ she thought.

He looked up at the Princess, processing the display, grasping what was so special about it. Her fairly toned abdomen, her large breasts, how she was wide on top, then narrow in the middle, then wide again. She basically formed the ideal hourglass figure. And she wanted to fully display that figure.

She turned around, her back facing him, and gripped the thong she wore from each hip. She intended on torturing him, so she pulled it down about a millimeter a minute, slowly revealing her posterior. He had to admit, there was something about her bottom that caught his attention. Maybe its size, how firm it looks... She turned around.

He could see a small patch of hair between her legs, which were closed. She approached him, careful not to open them so much. "Do you like what you see?" she asked. All he could do was nod. He really had no idea what she was doing. It was so foreign to him, yet it had occurred for thousands of years. He was speechless. Well, only because a hush meant being quiet, and he was hushed. It was so hard not to talk.

But that didn't matter. She then lay on the bed, spreading her arms and keeping one leg bent, the other straight. All her fingers then began to stroke her own abdomen, moving up and down, left and right, gently scratching, sending some shock throughout her body. One of her fingers reached her breasts, causing the rest to follow suit. They traveled up the mounds, up to the tips, which were already hardening.

Her legs surrounded him and attempted to drag him towards her body, but he was too heavy. And cold. She gave up and continued to stroke her nipples. Once they were fully erect, she moved her hands away from her chest, separating her legs. His gaze moved from her breasts to her core, which was now dripping and being rubbed. Her digits continued to play with that sensitive area, the area he couldn't name.

And her legs clung to him, pulling herself closer to him, nearly feeling his cold self with her warmth. _Just... so... close..._ He couldn't stare anywhere except for her folds and hands. And one of her mischievous appendages slid inside her, pounding against her walls. She let out a moan, wishing for him against her, despite her knowing that uncontrollable shivering would ensue. The movement of her extremities quickened, her insides clenching around them as she thrust into her hand, and continued until they could feel her muscle spasm. She let out a strained gasp.

There she was, panting heavily beside him, lightly covered in sweat. He was confused as to how she would be so exhausted when she had done so little. She intrigued him (somewhat).

And before he knew it, her folds met his cool exterior, right beneath his vision. Goosebumps formed on the her skin as she shivered and her hips began to buck. Her fingers returned to her breasts, rubbing her peaks again. She moaned all too loudly, combining those moans with hushed "yeses" and many other gasps. She felt slick and hot, combined with wetness. That part worried him. She was wet. He feared for his life. He was not supposed to come in contact with water, so what would happen with this strange fluid?

Cautiously, he prodded against the strange, damp area, beginning with one spot resembling a button of sorts. She yelped, prompting him to finally speak.

"What? What did I do? Just so you know, I'm not familiar with this process you refer to as 'love-making', but- but, maybe you could assist this little in-"

She shushed him again, followed by two, quite strained words. "Be gentle."

Yeah, telling a monster who had never heard of softness to be gentle seems easy enough.

So he tried again, this time not applying much pressure and not extending as far, earning himself a sigh from her. He was disgusted by the liquid that clung onto him and started to wonder why he even agreed to this test. But for the sake of achieving that one feeling, he continued, continuing to make her moan.

You could say he _handled_ her well. (Get it?)

The combined hip motion and strokes proved to be too much for her as she yelled his name and eased down from him, returning to the overly heavy panting.

"That was amazing," she moaned.

"Thank you," he replied. "You know, it's nice, finally, to meet a woman who's not obsessed with penis size. I appreciate that."

_THUD!_ The door is ruthlessly kicked down, the hinges frozen and smashed into microscopic pieces by none other than Sub-Zero. They all screamed, but in the heat of the moment, it was impossible to tell who they came from.

"What the fuck is this?"

"My husband!"

"What are doing with my wife?"

"I've got a hall-"

"He's got a gun!"

He could feel the cold barrel of his own shotgun against his chin and-

_BANG!_

* * *

Sub-Zero quickly awoke with a gasp. He felt around his bed for anything suspicious, given the thought that Kitana could cheat on him at any moment.

He grew even more worried. She could, but why? They were so perfect for each other! He didn't know why, but they were! She wouldn't just throw this wonderful, perfect relationship in the trash like any other skank. Would she? No, of course she wouldn't. She's very happy with you. You are her soul mate, and there is clearly no one else she is supposed to be with.

He heard a pound coming from downstairs followed by a crumble. That sent Kuai on a frenzy. He slipped into his sandals and a bathrobe and darted downstairs, praying Kitana was OK. He knocked on the door loudly and quickly, even after someone opened it.

It was Liu Kang, wearing a white tank top and a pair of boxers, with his bandanna absent. He wasn't used to seeing him like this, considering he couldn't possibly have a life outside of fighting. He grabbed Liu by the shoulders and shaking him, he asked, "Where is Kitana?"

"Since when did you care about her?"

"Where is Kitana? If you hurt her, you will regret it even after you die!"

"Since when did you guys become a couple?"

"Do you really care, Liu Kang?"

"Of course I do! You weren't the one she originally sought out!"

"Shut it, punk! We were meant to be together and you know it."

"Bullshit," muttered Liu. "If you were meant to be together, she wouldn't have taken a Brit to her apartment."

Kuai gasped like a woman and bitch-slapped Liu. "Liar!" yelled Kuai.

"See for yourself."

* * *

_He's just jealous,_ he thought._ He's just jealous because he wants Kitana. He only wants her for her good looks. We were meant to be, and he's in denial._

He knocked on her door. When she didn't immediately respond with anticipation leaking out of her pores, he gently grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. To his surprise, it was unlocked, so he tiptoed inside her apartment, heading towards her room. Her bedroom door was shut, but what it attempted to conceal was far from quiet.

Sounds of pure ecstasy were escaping that room, driving Sub-Zero to his boiling point. Screw Scorpion, screw Noob, screw the problems arising in the Lin Kuei, screw the cyborgs, screw the possibility of Smoke being automated in this story, Kitana was his main priority. He couldn't contain his anger anymore. He froze the door and punched it into billions of ice shards. And there she was, naked, misusing and abusing Aperture Science equipment by having her sweetness against a Personality Sphere. And not just any sphere. His optic was a bright, stratosphere blue.

Kitana stood up, pacing towards Kuai... And immediately ran away. The core was simply there, somehow looking confused, despite not having an actual face. It was strange; he was nothing more than a white metal ball with handles over and under the blue optic, yet he had some human qualities. To top it off, it was the exact core he had seen in that..._ dream._

But it didn't matter. He was the reason their relationship was failing, and for the sake of preserving their absolute and somehow official happiness, an ice ball started to form on his hand and aimed for the core. That is until-

"What- what are you doing? I really don't know why you're so upset. Those smelly humans confuse me; they trample you and try to maul you to death. And I think she was brain damaged, heh, heh, just like another human. She was a great jumper, and um, I would want to know where she is for the sake of, erm, apologizing."

"Okay," Sub-Zero blandly replied to his Out Of Character rant.

"They're very strange, I'll tell you that much. They're culture is quite confusing, and you've just witnessed... that. But I had no idea what was going on. She's a lunatic-"

"Give me one good reason you shouldn't die right now."

"Bird!" he yelled.

_Thwap!_ A bird flies straight into his face...

* * *

... prompting Kuai to wake up. He looks around and notices the bathroom light is on. With that faint light, he notices the crumpled plastic bag on the nightstand adjacent to him.

"No more pork rinds before bed," he said.

* * *

**Yep, this is my first piece of smut. The first piece of smut on this site, anyways. And I can't write it. But I'm still going to. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Do you have any idea how hard it was to write this? (And to top it off, it wasn't even with a human/humanoid of any kind.)**

**Sorry it took forever for me to update. Real life got in the way, with finals and all, along with some sudden depression resulting in writer's block. And for that, I apologize again for my feelings and studies (with an unintentional hiatus) getting in the way of me actually doing shit. So with finals approaching and the end of school nearing, hopefully I can update more often. Not that me missing would have that big of an impact on your lives.**


	3. Un Remplissage Ennuyeux

**(Warning: Wangst on the sixth section)**

* * *

_His heart beat unbelievably fast, seeming to rival Kabal's speed. He felt warm air rush as he fell to an unknown place that even the sharpest of minds couldn't decipher. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, exponentially increasing as each second ticked. His consciousness was ripped from his body, yet it was still attached to it somehow. More unspecified hormones were released as his backside was struck._

_Thud._

_He found himself on dewy, plush ground, his back seeming to abandon his good posture. And there he was, completely alone, sight as murky as a swamp, still left with a wide, blurred multitude of colors and cloud-like figures. He was disoriented, unsure of what would happen if he even tried to turn left. Never had he felt so unsure and worried._

_"Is this real?" he asked._

_"It's a dream," hissed a voice, echoing throughout his mind, sounding distorted, as if multiple people spoke at the same time._

_"But it feels-"_

_"Your dreams are real, Kuai," responded the entity._

_"How?"_

_The entity snickered, saying, "I can't tell you; it'll ruin all the fun."_

He tried to differenciate what was real and what was not.

Dreams usually try to either tell you something or fill ten hours. But he couldn't dream. He was too busy analyzing his.

He could remember. They had moved. They had lived happily. And there wasn't an unpleasant sound uttered from their relationship. Speaking of sounds...

_Thud._

_Thud thud._

Pulse.

_Thud thud._

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

Thuds. What's the deal with thuds? They're simply a common sound written out. So why is he thinking about them so much? In fact, he remembered several thuds trapped behind a wall several years ago. Some unsignificant sounds, that's all.

But why does he remember_ those_? They're simply walls and thuds he heard years ago. They have no importance.

Or so he thought.

He had no idea what occured in the walls.

* * *

_"Wh- wh- why me?" cried a young man. "Why do _I_ have to do it?"_

_"Do you know who I am?" hissed a hostile voice, coming from a pale being sitting behind a stand, with red robes with green sleeves and a gold collar, accompanied by a large red and black hat. With magic, he knocked the man off his feet and walked over to him. Using a small deal of strength, he lifted him by his curls and said to his face, "I am Shinnok, and I can be the very thing that breaks you."_

_"You answered your own question; how about mine?"_

_"I see your English has been improving. I guess you should know that due to my former status as an Elder God, not only do I hold great power, but I am also an omniscient entity. In simple Earthrealmer terms, I can do anything and know everything." He threw the man down onto the ground._

_"E- e- even the future?" the young man stuttered. Though he wasn't injured due to a conveniently placed rug, he struggled to get on his feet. When he did, his knees were trembling, out of his control, as if they were going to snap and leave him a useless blob._

_"Of course," Shinnok cheerfully responded, pacing back to his seat. "So think of this as doing us a favor. You use your services for me and my faithful servants... I can see the future... And they can be quite vicious" He pointed to one of them, who wore a blue t-shirt with print saying:_

**_Sub-Zero_**

**_X _**

**_Kitana _**

**_4EVER_**

_"Why me?" he insisted._

_"I can see the future," he repeated, adding, "and you said it yourself; you are The Brainwasher."_

* * *

Kitana could still remember that night.

The night was real. The event may not be.

Here he was, this handsome, mysterious, masked man... as she liked to imagine him as.

* * *

_The door squeaked open and slammed shut, his hands barely used as they were too occupied holding her. He continued to kiss her, pressing himself harder and inserting his tongue as she continued with abandon. His hands then allowed themselves to touch the Princess in a less-than-decent manner, one squeezing her chest and the other making its way inside her underwear. She moaned into his mouth, wanting to rip off her clothes immediately. He broke that kiss and sucked on her neck, making the Princess wet... And at that point, he could see her hardened peaks through her shirt._

_She had no idea how he got a hold of her mask, or how it ended up being tied at eye-level. She didn't care, especially when he quickly removed her shirt, exposing her chest and allowing her to feel his touch even more. He had no trouble with her pants, quickly sliding them down to her ankles. He stepped back, gazing at the Princess, wearing nothing but a makeshift blindfold and thin, moist, blue panties, which he quickly got rid of._

_Cool air rushed past her newly-exposed body, sending some unpleasant surges. Those were cancelled out by him kissing her hands... arms... shoulders... neck. She groaned, her hands searching for him from behind, giving him the perfect opportunity to use a sash or tie (she couldn't tell) to tie her hands from behind. He left a trail of kisses on her chest, taking his time on her breasts, especially, ranging from simple licks to flicks at the teats._

_But he stopped, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently guiding her to her knees. He quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down, revealing his hard, rather impressive length to no one but himself... and her lips. They surrounded the tip before sinking down to his base and rising, partially releasing his appendage from her mouth before repeating her actions. She continued until something traveled down her throat._

_She was balanced onto her feet and pushed face down on the bed, knees on the floor, accentuating her rear and also allowing a clear sight of her entrance. She felt his hands untying what held her hands together, finally freeing them, though not completely. She still had to comply._

_She slid down from the bed and could sense him behind her, touching her hips and groping her again. This time, her bottom was the victim to his magical hands that traveled deeper into her center, finding and invading her walls with his fingers._

_Before she knew it, she found herself being supported by her hands and knees, which were shaking uncontrollably before he rammed into her, causing her to yell each thrust. Due to an abundance of screams, he quickened his pace, causing her breaking point approaching._

_"Harder," she whispered._

_And he went harder, hurting her in the process. But the pain somehow excited her and coaxed her body to release, him following a few seconds later..._

* * *

It confused her. For all she knew, it was merely a dream. A sweet, wonderful dream featuring a stranger that happened a long time ago.

Kuai was not a stranger. He was simply Kuai. Not a mystery to her, or anyone for that matter. Since he had met her, he had abandoned his ice-cold demeanor and become warm, passionate, desperate. This dream... it felt so wrong. But how long ago was it? She was 10,000 years old, so for all she knew, it could have happened before the 21st century, assuming it did happen._ You don't have dreams that aren't based somewhat on your life._

_Do you?_

* * *

Something was out of place in his life. He had accepted Kitana moving on to the much superior Sub-Zero. But why so abruptly? And without telling him? It felt like Sub-Zero had went on pulling hearts out. He felt so vacant... he knew that. But now he could actually feel the void, surrounded by small patches of frozen blood.

He had met this Kitana.

What happened to her? The last time they met, she was a strong, independent fighter who could kick anyone's ass any day. Now she was this whiny, spineless, desperate woman who was heavily dependent of Sub-Zero. It was as if he had actually ripped out her spine.

He knew. Now he wanted to waste away. There was no purpose left for him. He wants her back.

_There is a game of love _

_There is a game of love_

_This is a game of love _

_This is a game of love_

As if he didn't have any feelings of his own...

_And it was you _

_And it was you _

_The one that would be breaking my heart _

_When you decided to walk away _

_When you decided to walk away_

He pulled a handful of his hair out, the pain almost seeming like relief. Sparks flew out of his hands, burning the strands held and the surrounding hair.

_The one that would be breaking my heart _

_When you decided to walk away _

_When you decided to walk away_

To Sub-Zero's margin, Liu never actually told Kitana how he really felt. He was certain of a bond that did exist between the two. Like a non-lethal kiss on his cheek. He could still feel her lips briefly touching, her weight on his arms as she faded away, her hands as he helped her up... and strolled with her. Just that. Ridiculous chastity, yet he still craved the feeling that he found the most enjoyable.

But _him_? Why? Before they hooked up, they had not spoken to each other in... Months. Years, even. So why are they, out of all people (especially _him_) together. It made no sense.

_There is a game of love _

_There is a game of love_

_This is a game of love _

_This is a game of love_

_And it was you _

_And it was you _

_The one that would be breaking my heart _

_When you decided to walk away _

_When I wanted you to stay_

Yes, stay in his arms forever. But knowing his luck and fate, that'll never happen. He wasn't enough for her.

He finally allowed himself to silently sob in his pillow, tears blinding him due to their tremendous speed and lack of clarity and hurt. His breath was no longer even, and it was getting heavier. The gasps came strong, making it more painful for him to even breathe by the second... It wasn't fair. _Come back._

_And it was you_

_I just wanted you to stay _

_We all just wanted you to stay _

_Me, I just wanted you to stay _

_Me, I just wanted you to stay_

He lightly stroked his shaking palm, sending a slightly pleasant tingle, yet filled with loss, doubting he will ever hold her hand ever again.

Something was wrong.

* * *

**I still cannot write lemons. Not even as filler. But I'm going to extend this story a bit.**

**I will edit some story no one cares about.**

**(Daft Punk - The Game of Love) I need to stop...**


End file.
